Tropical Interlude
by BoNora4ever
Summary: A light, just-for-fun story. Asa thinks Nora needs a vacation and offers her a chance to get away with a visit to his private tropical island. But, more than rest is in store for Nora when she arrives in paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**Tropical Interlude**

 **Chapter One**

A swift sea breeze tangled Nora's hair on the deck of the _Jeb Stuart_ as it tumbled across the waves toward its destination.

 _I still can't believe I'm doing this,_ she thought. _How did I end up here?_ She remembered the conversation well…

"You don't know?! Lady! What's not to know? I'm offering you a few days away from the cares of this life...a private tropical island, a luxurious little bungalow, and transportation to and from in my private yacht all expense-free! _And_ , I'm throwing in free babysitting of Matthew! You _have_ to accept my offer. I already told that little cowpoke about it, and he and I have made plans…"

"Asa...it's very generous of you, but…"

"But what?" Asa gave Nora a stubborn look. Then in a softer tone he continued, "Honey, you _need_ a few days away. Work is leaving you ragged. A few days away from it all in the sun and surf would do you good. I'll even have Vincent stock the fridge for you; and, if you need anything, Vince will be at your service there on the yacht. He'll take care of anything you need. You have to accept. I'm looking forward to a few days with my grandson. What do you say?"

So...here she was riding in Asa's private yacht, the _Jeb Stuart,_ with Vince at the helm. She had to admit, as she saw the mainland completely disappear from view and found herself surrounded by only crystal blue ocean, she started to relax. Maybe Asa was right...maybe getting away from it all _would_ do her some good. As she sipped a martini and soaked in the sun, she was convinced she had made the right choice.

Vince carried her bags from the yacht up the dock and gave her a quick tour of the bungalow. It was octagonal, quaint, not too large, but very luxurious. It had a roof that looked thatched and it sat a short walking distance off the beach amid tall palm trees. A covered deck wrapped the bungalow on all sides complete with comfy chairs, hammocks, a bar, and a hot tub.

Inside, there was a living room, full kitchen, one bedroom, and a large bath. The ceilings were vaulted with wooden beams and had palmetto fans for cooling. The bedroom, in the very center of the house, had a skylight window directly above the bed. Her former father-in-law must have been a romantic. Nora smiled to herself.

Nora took all this in as Vince stocked the refrigerator and pantry with food. When he finished, he turned to her.

"Is everything to your satisfaction, Ma'am?"

"Yes...thank you, Vince...it's lovely. Is there anything I should know...about the house or the island…?"

"Well...this is a completely private island, Ma'am, so you don't have to worry about neighbors." Vince said. "The water is warm and wonderful. You can swim out a great distance and still see the bottom, but be careful, of course. I'll show you where the linens are and how to operate the hot tub. Mr. Buchanan said for you to help yourself to the bar. If you need anything at all, feel free to call me. I will be taking the yacht into the mainland for awhile tomorrow afternoon, but other than that, I'll be at your service. Just call the number posted on the fridge."

"Sounds great. Thank you, Vince," Nora said smiling.

"You're very welcome. Enjoy your stay, Ma'am," Vince said exiting with a nod.

When Vince left, Nora took another look around. After a bite to eat, she decided to take a stroll along the beach. It was absolutely beautiful...white sand and clear water that in the distance turned turquoise then peacock blue. Hearing the surf and feeling it under her toes, she began to relax. She sat and watched the sunset before returning to the bungalow for a drink and a soak in the hot tub.

 _I could get used to this,_ she thought as she relaxed in the hot tub. Yet...it was awfully quiet…

and a little lonely...

A part of her couldn't help but think how much fun Matthew would have playing on that beach…

And another part of her thought what a romantic spot this would be if she was only here with someone special...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bo dropped his baggage on the edge of the deck and grabbed a beer from the bar before removing the lid from the hot tub. He turned on the jets and ran a hand through the hot bubbling liquid. As the water churned, Bo stripped off his clothes and tossed them onto a nearby chair.

His body was completely engulfed by the steamy water as he sank into it's depths. He let out a long sigh and took a swig of his beer. Running a hand through his hair, he finally let himself relax. _This is exactly what I needed,_ he thought as he sipped his beer and listened to the distant surf. _I should have taken Pa up on this suggestion long ago._

This trip was Asa's idea. He knew that Bo's life had been very stressful lately. Of course Asa himself was the cause of a great deal of that stress...always acting like he knew what was best for Bo, always butting in where he had no business, always and eternally pushing him toward reconciliation with Nora…

Bo shook his head trying to clear his mind. Asa was way off base about a lot of things, but not about this trip to the island. Bo was very happy and relieved to get away from it all...the station, the stress, Asa, Nora, even Paige, although he wondered why that would be. He was going to do his very best to leave it all behind. He polished off his beer, closed his eyes, and sank into the water feeling absolutely and completely at peace.

Nora stretched and yawned. She glanced at the clock near the bed and realized she had napped for two hours! She had no intention of sleeping so long, but smiled to herself in contentment. She couldn't remember the last time she had experienced the luxury of an afternoon nap!

Her stomach growled and she crawled out of bed. She threw together a sandwich and grabbed a glass of milk before heading to the deck. It was then that she heard it...the sound of the jets in the hot tub.

Glancing to the end of the dock, she realized that the yacht was gone. Vince told her the day before that he had to make a trip back to the mainland.

She knew that she had shut down the hot tub after she used it the night before…

She was getting worried…

Why was the hot tub running?...

Cautiously, she rounded the corner of the porch...

There in the hot tub, relaxing and nearly asleep, was a very familiar sight. Nora's mouth fell open.

"Bo?!" she questioned in surprise.

Startled, Bo's eyes snapped open. "Nora! What are _you_ doing here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bo, forgetting he was buck naked, scrambled to stand and exit the hot tub. He sank back into the water quickly as Nora whirled around to face away from him.

"BO!" she exclaimed.

"I need a towel! Do you mind?!" he questioned angrily with brows furrowed.

Nora went back inside to retrieve a towel for her ex-husband who was completely at her mercy. She returned to the porch and tossed it at his disgruntled face. She went back into the bungalow leaving him alone to towel off and dress. The sight of his shimmering wet physique rising out of that hot tub was still blazing in her mind. It was a little...unsettling...to say the least. It had been a long time and it brought back a lot of memories…

She fanned her face with her hand.

Moments later, an angry, dressed-but-still-drippy Bo entered the bungalow. He pushed his dripping hair out of his face.

"I asked you a question, Nora! Just _what_ are you doing here?!"

"I was _invited!_ Asa offered the place to me for a few days, and I finally took him up on it…"

"Yeah, I'll _bet_ you did...once you found out _I_ was going to be here!" Bo interrupted.

Nora was astounded at this insinuation.

"Now wait just a minute! I did _NOT_ know that you were going to be here! Asa offered the place to me because he wanted to spend some time with Matthew...he also told me work was making me look 'ragged' and he thought I needed…"

" 'to get away from it all...relax and forget the cares of this world...enjoy the sun and surf...'" Bo quoted the spiel Asa had spoken to him.

"Yes...exactly…" Nora said softly as she began to realize Asa had used the same words to convince them both. They had been schnookered!

"That old _WEASEL_!" Nora exclaimed vehemently. "I can't _BELIEVE_ him!"

"Believe it! Looks like another attempt by Asa Buchanan to get us back together! He offers us both a trip to paradise at the same time thinking it will tug the romantic heartstrings! Well, it isn't going to work! I'm sorry, Nora. I'm sorry Pa pulled this stunt. I'll just have Vince take me back, and I'll make my trip another time. You stay and enjoy yourself."

Nora's face took on a concerned look. She knew Vince had already gone back to the mainland with the yacht...

"Uhm...Bo," Nora began as Bo started out the door.

"What?" he said turning to her.

"Well…" She put a finger to her lips. "Uhm...the yacht is gone…"

"What do you mean it's 'gone'?"

"I mean...it wasn't there when I looked a little while ago…" Nora said hesitantly.

Bo went out the door and walked to the end of the dock. The yacht was indeed gone. He tried to call Vince...no answer. He tried Asa...no answer. Bo walked slowly back up the dock where he found Nora waiting by the bungalow door.

"Looks like we've been abandoned...together. Sorry, Nora. So much for a stress-free vacation."

Bo tried several more times to contact Asa and Vince throughout the evening to no avail. He should have known there would be no coverage from this remote island. He finally gave up. Asa knew exactly what he was doing when he planned this, the old coot.

Bo sighed. He spotted Nora out on the deck overlooking the water. He felt guilty. He had spoken so harshly with her, and it wasn't her fault...she was a victim of Asa's plot also. He made his way out to her.

Leaning on the deck rail beside her, he apologized, "I'm sorry, Nora. I had no right to accuse you of being in on Pa's plot...and I'm sorry I was so nasty with you…"

"It's ok." She remained quiet for a few moments then, "I'm sorry that I've interfered with your getaway…" she said glancing at him.

"And I'm sorry I've interfered with yours." He sighed, then he chuckled quietly.

"What's funny?" she asked. "I find no humor in this situation," she said looking at him.

"Oh...me neither. I was just thinking...How are you going to explain _this_ one to Daniel. He'll no doubt think we planned to get stuck here together."

Nora rolled her eyes. "I'll figure something out. I'll have to tell him though...if I don't, I have an eight-year-old that will."

Bo laughed. "True...can't keep a secret when you have a kid."

They watched the dark sea roll in a few more minutes before she spoke again.

"Well," she said, "It's too beautiful here not to enjoy it. How about if we just... stay out of each other's way and enjoy our time here anyway. I mean, surely this island is big enough for the both of us, right? And, who knows...maybe Vince will come back…"

"I wouldn't count on that, but...you're right," Bo replied, "this island _is_ big enough for the both of us. I'll just stay out of your way and you stay out of mine and...we'll just make the best of it."

He glanced at Nora and smiled…

while the stars winked overhead. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know (I know)**_

 _ **you belong**_

 _ **to somebody new but**_

 _ **tonight you belong to me...**_

 **Chapter Four**

The first day or so Bo and Nora were pretty successful at staying out of each other's way. They walked opposite ends of the beach, they seemed to seek the hot tub at different times, and while he did some fishing, she spent her time sunbathing or reading. About the only time they ran into each other was when they were getting their coffee in the morning.

On the third afternoon, Bo found himself alone at the bungalow and decided to soak in the hot tub. He grabbed a towel and a beer and headed out to the deck.

Before he could even disrobe and relax he heard a crackling, rustling sound and saw a long piece of bark extending high into the air under a palm. As the bark fell sideways and landed on the ground, he heard an expletive from below. He looked over the deck rail to see a sweating Nora struggling to lift the bark again.

Although she was a little disheveled, she still looked fine in her swimsuit and sheer skirt cover-up. He enjoyed the view for a few moments before finally shouting, "What are you doing?"

Nora whirled around to see Bo above her at the deck rail.

"Oh!" Embarrassed, she gave him a look. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked him.

"Not long. I heard the rustling and cursing and decided to see who it was," he answered grinning.

"Well, who did you _think_ it was!" she interjected rolling her eyes at him.

He ignored her frustrated tone and tried to hide his grin.

"So...what are you doing?" he questioned again.

"I'm trying to get a coconut for Matthew," she shouted.

"I see," Bo said calmly. "We-ell...why don't you just pick up one of those on the ground at the base of the tree," he commented, "...that would be a lot easier, I'd think."

She looked at him again. "For your information, I tried that. The bugs have gotten to those. They're yucky on the bottom. So...I have to get one of these," she said poking the length of bark into the air again.

He watched a few moments before shouting, "Want some help?"

"And I suppose you know _all_ about harvesting coconuts!" she retorted in that frustrated tone.

Bo felt like sinking into the hot tub and leaving her to her own devices, but instead he met her at the base of the tree. When he got up close, he started chuckling. She was a mess...sweaty, smudged, and wearing little pieces of bark and dirt in her hair and stuck to her clammy skin. All in the name of a coconut for her son!

Nora had never been an outdoorsy woman, and to see her like this…

Bo couldn't help himself...he couldn't contain his laughter.

Nora turned slowly to look at him. She wiped a sweaty tendril of hair away from her face.

" _What?!"_ she asked him.

"If Pa thought you looked 'ragged' before, he should see you now," he said laughing and flicking little pieces of bark out of her hair.

"Haha," she said sarcastically. "So, are you going to help me or not?"

"Anything for our son," he said, "But I'm trying a different method. Yours doesn't seem to be working."

Bo picked up one of the fallen coconuts, knocked it against the trunk of the tree to rid it of bugs, and took a basketball stance. He then threw the coconut high into the tree hoping to knock a fresh one to the ground. It didn't work.

"Well, _that_ was brilliant. Any other bright ideas, Gilligan?"

Undeterred by Nora's smart remark, he tried again coming a little closer this time.

"See?," he said to her. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea...I almost had one. And...if I'm Gilligan, who are you? The Professor, Mary Ann...?" he asked tossing another coconut into the air.

"Need you ask? I'm the movie star... _Ginger…_ of course," she said in a seductive voice.

Bo laughed again. "Yeah...you really _look_ like a movie star right now…"

"Okay...that's enough, Gilligan. Just get me a coconut."

As they talked, Nora joined Bo in pitching and throwing coconuts toward the top of the tree. Finally one was hit, jostled loose, and made it's way to the ground. Bo caught it victoriously before being struck in the forehead by a second nut that had been jarred loose. Then a third dropped to the ground by his feet.

"Ouch! Damn!" he shouted.

Nora looked at Bo where a trail of blood was already making it's way from his forehead past his eye.

"Bo! Are you alright?!" She quickly made her way to him. He wiped at the blood, but it continued to ooze.

"Here...let me see, Bo...let me look at it." It was bleeding profusely, as head wounds do, so she couldn't see how deep the cut was.

"Let's get back to the house and clean that so we know what we're dealing with."

Nora carried the coconuts and deposited them on the deck before they entered the bungalow. Once inside, Bo sat at the kitchen table while Nora got a pan of warm water and some washcloths to tend the wound.

"Here," Bo said trying to take the cloth, "I can do this."

"No. Just let me,"she said brushing his hand away. "I can see better what I'm doing. I also found this peroxide in the bath cabinet. It's probably expired, but we'll use it anyway...it's better than nothing to clean that wound."

Nora rinsed the cut and held pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

Bo, seated obediently in the chair, was very aware of her proximity. Her chest and waist were at his eye level as she tended to him. She still looked great even if she was sweaty and smudged from coconut hunting. He shook his head to clear his mind of the effect she was having on him.

"Please hold still," Nora said patiently. When the bleeding finally stopped, she cleansed the cut with peroxide before covering it with gauze and a bandage.

"You know," Bo said glancing up at her as she worked, "you make a better doctor than movie star."

"Oh? But I'd rather be a movie star," she said raising her eyebrows and smiling.

Bo smiled back.

"There...all done. The cut is not quite two inches long. There's abrasion all around it. You're lucky you didn't need stitches. What was Asa thinking leaving us abandoned like this? What if this had been something worse?"

"I guess he knew I'd be in good hands," he said looking up at her. "Thanks, Nora."

"You're welcome," she said tenderly brushing his hair back where it had fallen onto his forehead. "Now...I'm going to get you a drink...name your poison...and then I'm going to get a much-needed shower."

"I can get it," Bo said looking up at her.

"No...you got my coconut and a head wound. The _least_ I can do is pour you a drink. Bourbon?"

"Sounds great, thanks."

She handed Bo his bourbon as he got comfortable on the couch with the remote.

"You don't have a headache or anything, do you?" she asked him.

"No. I'm just fine. Stop fretting over me and go enjoy your shower."

As she started to leave, he spoke again, "Hey…"

She turned to look at him.

"Maybe when you're done you'd like to join me for a movie? Asa has quite a John Wayne collection here...what do you say?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure...sounds like fun...I'll be back in a few…"

By the time Nora returned, Bo had popcorn ready. They started with _McClintock,_ then watched _True Grit._ They had every intention of having an all night movie marathon, but Bo was sacked out on the couch by the end of the second movie.

Nora turned off the tv and just watched Bo sleep for awhile. She chuckled to herself thinking about their day and about the crazy situation a determined Asa had left them in. The longer she looked at Bo, the more she found herself wishing she could cozy up next to him on the couch...like the old days. Instead, she forced her thoughts back to reality, turned off the lamp, and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Although (although)**_

 _ **we're apart**_

 _ **you're part of my heart and**_

 _ **tonight you belong to me...**_

 **Chapter Five**

After the late night movie marathon and a fitful night's sleep, Nora didn't awake until after noon. Bo was already gone from the bungalow... _Just as well,_ she thought.

She poured some coffee and went to the deck. _Another beautiful day in paradise. Why are my thoughts so jumbled...and troubling?_

She thought back to the previous evening...getting the coconuts, then sharing popcorn and movies and conversation with Bo. By the end of the evening they were at a point of comfortable familiarity. It was a welcome relief after a couple of days of trying to avoid each other.

She wore a puzzled frown as she sipped her steaming coffee. She wondered where Bo was and fervently hoped he wasn't avoiding her again…

Bo took a stick and knocked down the spiderwebs along the trail. He knew it was back here somewhere and didn't think it was that far off the path. Finally, he heard the roar of falling water. As he entered a clearing, he saw sunlight sprinkling through the leaves dappling them with shadows and saw the waterfall cascading over the cliff. Beautiful! Just as he remembered it.

He made his way over the bank that led to the small pool fed by the waterfall and found a large rock to sit on. _Now this is what I call getting away from it all,_ Bo thought to himself. He looked around him...nothing but sunlight, water, and the island flora...perfectly beautiful. _Nora would love this..._ he thought before his mind could stop him.

His mind drifted back to the evening before...her body close to his as she took care of him, her hand tenderly smoothing back his hair in that familiar way, her laughter as they enjoyed the movies together... _just like old times…_

Bo sighed. He stood and removed his clothing...all of it...and made his way down to the water. It was icy cold, but he plunged in anyway. It had the same effect as a cold shower which is what he needed. A cold slap back to reality.

 _So she's still got it...so I'm still attracted to her...that doesn't mean we are meant to be together...sharing a few laughs and movies doesn't mean we can forget the pain and the hurt of the past...it doesn't mean Pa is right…_

 _Or does it?_

 _Pa._

Bo clenched his jaw in frustration. _It's his fault I'm in this situation...his fault that I am even hashing these things over in my mind yet again! If Pa would only mind his own business…_

The sun was getting low in the sky when Bo followed the shoreline back to the bungalow. He saw Nora sitting on the sand near the water and approached her.

"Hi Nora," he said simply as he drew near.

"Hi" she said smiling up at him. "How was your day?"

"Nice. I did a little exploring. You?" he asked as he sat on the sand next to her.

"It was a relaxing day. I took a walk the other direction up the beach and have spent the rest of the day reading and enjoying the sun."

"And making sandcastles I see."

"Yes...I guess I'm just feeling a little nostalgic. I used to love building sandcastles when I was a girl. My grandparents had a house outside Chicago on the shores of Lake Michigan. Susanna and I used to build sandcastles there."

Bo looked at the sandcastle progress then at a lump of sand next to her. It had sea grass rooted on the top and sticks hanging out the sides.

"And what is _that_?" he asked her.

"Oh!" Nora giggled. "That's not a 'what' but a 'who'," she said glancing at Bo. "That's Mr. Sandman, 'Stan the Sand Man'. He's my date," she whispered conspiratorially.

Bo took a better look at the front of the grassy sand clump. It indeed had a face with one winking eye and teeth made of sea shells.

He grinned and shook his head. "You're quite creative you know."

"Yes I am!" she nodded smiling. "I just never have the time to create in my profession," she said rounding off a corner of her castle. "This is very therapeutic."

"I'm creative too…" Bo began.

"Oh yes! I remember! You were _quite_ creative..." Nora interrupted.

Bo looked at her as she continued working. "Uh…are we still talking about sandcastles here..."

"We-ll," Nora grimaced at her slip of the tongue, "...I plead the fifth," she said quietly.

Bo laughed before beginning to pile up sand of his own. They worked alongside each other in comfortable silence for awhile until Nora asked, "Are you building a castle too?"

"No…" Bo said. "I was feeling kind of like a third wheel with you and Stan over there so...I decided to make my own date."

"Oh?" Nora chuckled. "Let me see…"

"No, no, no…" Bo said getting between her and his sand pile. "She's not quite finished yet. Give me a few minutes and then I'll introduce you." She then saw him pick up a scoop of wet sand in each hand and pack it onto the front of his creation. "There! That's the final touch...just what she needed."

He moved aside so she could see his "date".

Nora took one look and began laughing. "Whoa! So, what's her name?" she asked, " 'Dolly'?"

"NO!" Bo said rolling his eyes. Look at her carefully."

Nora looked at Bo's sand creature for any clue to her identity. Puzzled, she shook her head. "She still looks like Dolly to me."

Bo sighed. "No...don't you see? It's 'Marilyn'. See the wave I made in her hair and the way her dress is blowing up?"

"Ohhhhhh! Well...sure! It's as clear as can be now!" Nora exclaimed.

Bo gave her a look. "Don't patronize me, Nora."

Then as Nora laughed, Bo put an arm around 'Marilyn' and whispered, "Don't let her get to you, Marilyn. She's just jealous of your charms" at which point one of her 'charms' dropped off into a wet pile in front of her quickly followed by the other.

This sent Nora into gales of fresh laughter.

Bo shook his head. "What's with me and women? I have the worst luck with women…"

She leaned toward him and rubbed his back. "Awwww...I'm sorry…"

He turned to look at her. Their eyes met and they smiled. She bumped her shoulder against his. "Why don't you help me finish my sand castle?" she asked quietly.

"You sure you want my help? Things might fall off…important things," he answered looking at her.

"Of course I want your help," she said resuming her work on her castle. "You're creative, remember?"

"I didn't think my kind of 'creativity' was what you were looking for," answered Bo.

Nora gave him a puzzled look. "Are we still discussing sandcastles here?" she asked him.

Bo grinned. "This time, I plead the fifth," he said.

"There! Done!" Nora exclaimed brushing her hands together to rid them of sand. She sat back on her heels beaming. "It's amazing! We _are_ creative! Look at this masterpiece!" she said admiring their castle.

"Well...I don't know," Bo responded. "I still say it needs a moat to protect the princess inside from intruders."

Nora shook her head and laughed. "That's what the fire-breathing dragon is for. We can't have the moat. We have nothing to carry the water."

"Yeah, I know...still...it just doesn't seem complete without a moat," Bo muttered.

As Bo continued sculpting, Nora said softly, "Look at that, Bo."

He looked up and glanced in the direction her eyes were cast. The sun was sinking over the vast ocean at the edge of the horizon. The sky was a myriad of hues...purples, pinks, and reds. The colors left Nora's face with a rosy glow. Bo didn't know which view was more beautiful.

"It is pretty," he agreed.

"And peaceful…" she murmured. "Just hearing the waves and seeing that view...I could sit here forever…

...if I wasn't starving," she added, glancing at him.

Bo chuckled. "So much for a moment of quiet tranquility...ready to go back? We can dig through that fridge and whip up a quick meal. I also want to open one of those coconuts. Do you like fresh coconut?"

They stood and dusted the sand off their hands and clothes.

"I've never tried it. Does it taste like it does inside a candy bar?" she asked as they headed back to the bungalow.

"A little, but it isn't as sweet. Then there's the milk…"

Nora gave Bo a puzzled look. "You milk a coconut?" she asked making a milking gesture with her thumbs and forefingers.

He gave her a look of disbelief.

She laughed at his expression. "I'm _kidding!_ Don't be so serious, Buchanan!"

Bo just shook his head, grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Nora rolled to her back and looked through the skylight at the twinkling stars. She couldn't sleep. She kept replaying in her mind the evening she had spent with Bo...playing in the sand, watching the sunset, the easy conversation…

The rest of the evening had been great too. They made a simple supper of sandwiches and beer, then had the coconut for dessert.

That coconut! Nora giggled to herself. What a time they had trying to open that thing! They took it outside and beat it against a rock until they both worked up a sweat. Finally it broke apart nearly losing all the milk. But Bo took half of the coconut shell and gave Nora the other half. He poured what little milk there was left evenly into their shells. He proposed a toast and they each had a sip. She smiled at the memory. The coconut meat was okay, but Nora told Bo she would much rather have it dipped in chocolate. He agreed…

Nora sat up and fluffed her pillow. She tried laying on her side for awhile…

 _We were going to stay out of each others' way. This island is big enough for the both of us. That was the plan,_ she reminded herself. Now he was invading her days and occupying her thoughts at night. _Get a grip, Nora,_ she told herself.

She rolled to her other side. She pictured, once again, his gleaming wet body rising out of that hot tub...and how his hair, tossed by the ocean breeze, lay across his sunburned forehead as they watched the sunset…

She sighed and rolled once more to her back. After a few more minutes of restlessness, Nora gave up and turned on the bedside lamp to read thinking it would make her sleepy.

That's when she saw it! It had just left the wall above the bathroom door and was slowly beginning a journey across the ceiling of the bedroom. It was HUGE! She backed up against the headboard biting her lip in indecision.

 _It can't stay in here,_ she thought. _And it's up too high up for me to reach even if I stand on the bed…_

Suddenly it skittered forward until it was almost above her bed. Her heart skipped a beat. "Ohhhhh…" she breathed quietly to herself. "What am I gonna do?"

 _This is ridiculous,_ she berated herself. She had lived alone for several years and; until Matthew grew to the age where he liked to help, she had killed her own vermin. Still...it was HUGE!

She thought about waking Bo…

No...he would make fun of her. He'd never let her live it down...

At that moment, out of the corner of her eye she spied her slipper by the bed. Leaning down slowly, she retrieved it. She sat back as far as she could and held the slipper up. After taking careful aim, she hurled it toward the ceiling where it struck right beside her intruder. The intruder dropped quickly to the floor with a plop!

 _That's it! Decision made._ "Bo?" she shouted. Then again, more loudly, "BO!" He didn't come. Again, "BO!"

Nothing.

She couldn't stay in that room. She just couldn't. And she needed help whether she wanted to admit it or not. Not seeing her invader as she looked over the edge of the bed, she bolted from the mattress and out the door her feet barely touching the floor.

Making sure the bedroom door was closed, she hurried to the couch where Bo had been sleeping.

"Bo!"

He wasn't there.

Next, she headed to the porch. That's where she found Bo snoring in one of the hammocks. She hated to wake him, but…

"Bo?" she said quietly. Then shaking him a little, "Bo."

Startled awake, he rubbed a hand over his face. "Nora? What's going on? What time is it?"

"I don't know," she replied, "but...I need help."

"It's the middle of the night…" Bo began in a sleepy voice.

"I know...I'm sorry…"

Bo looked at her through droopy eyes. "Well, what is it?"

Hesitating to tell him, she said "It's...well…" Finally she let the words rush out, "There's a spider in my room."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" he mumbled in disbelief that she would wake him for something so trivial. He rolled away from her. "So kill it."

"I tried, Bo. I threw a slipper at it, but I missed and it got away. If I had a dart, I know I could have nailed it."

Bo was drifting back to sleep.

"Bo? Bo, will you help me?"

Bo grumbled as he sat up in the hammock. "You have lived alone for years. I can't believe you can't kill your own spiders…"

"I can, Bo, but...this is no ordinary spider. Seriously...he is the size of my palm...he's the size of YOUR palm! No kidding! When he fell to the floor, I heard him drop."

Bo ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. I can see I'm not going to get a moment's rest until I get rid of it…" He stumbled to his feet and made his way to the door.

"It dropped down to the floor….might be under my bed…" Then she added, "Thanks, Bo…"

"Yeah, yeah…" he mumbled waving a hand of dismissal at her.

Nora sat in a chair to wait. She grimaced as she heard furniture moving, excessive thumping, and a few curses. Finally, the door opened and Bo padded back out to the porch in his bare feet.

"Well?" she asked. "Did you get him?"

"No," he said stumbling back to his hammock.

"NO?! Oh, Bo! What happened?!"

"He got away, that's what happened! He's the spider from hell!"

"Well, what am I going to do? I can't sleep in there knowing he's lurking about…"

Bo sighed as he rolled away from her on his hammock. "I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to sleep! There's another hammock...use it."

Seeing no other option, Nora took Bo's advice and made herself comfortable on the hammock. She could hear Bo's steady breathing and knew he was already back to sleep. Within an hour she, mercifully, was the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Bo's hammock was empty when Nora awoke the next morning. As she cautiously entered the bungalow, she found him cooking over the stove. He noticed her wary glances around the kitchen as she made her way to the coffee pot.

"Don't worry. I found your little friend this morning...may he rest in peace."

"He's no friend of mine," she said sipping her coffee. "How did you get him?"

"With your shoe," Bo grinned.

She put her cup down with a frown. "Oh Bo!"

"Don't worry! I cleaned it off," he defended himself. "You wanted me to get him, didn't you? So ungrateful," he said.

He shook his head as he looked at her.

"What?!" she asked him.

"You," Bo said flipping the content of the skillet, "the fearless attorney who makes prosecutors shake in their boots, afraid of a little spider."

" _That_ was no ordinary spider, Bo. You yourself said he was the spider from hell. And I want you to know that...I _am_ grateful. I'll sleep a lot better tonight knowing he's no longer with us."

"Well, he's gone but there could be others. A spider of that size had to be pretty old...I imagine he has children and grandchildren still living around here…"

She gave him a look. "Okay now, that's enough. Like you said, may he rest in peace. I don't even want to _think_ about the possibility of descendents." She changed the subject. "So, what are you making?"

"French toast and bacon...I made you some."

"You did?!" she asked with a smile. "You're so thoughtful...even after I deprived you of sleep last night. Thanks, Bo."

"You're welcome and it's ready. Could your pour me a cup of coffee?" he asked placing the plates on the table.

Nora did so and sat down in the chair across from him. They ate in companionable silence for a few moments before Nora spoke.

"So...what are you going to do today?" she asked him.

"Mmm!" he said finishing his last bite of french toast. Wiping his mouth and taking his plate to the sink, he said, "I'll show you."

She heard him rummaging through a bungalow closet behind her before he returned to the table. In a muffled, Darth Vader-type voice he said, "This is what I'm doing today. Remember these?"

When she turned around Bo was wearing a mask and snorkel. Nora burst into immediate laughter. "You still have those?! Well, that brings back memories," she said.

"Yeah...memories we never made...it stormed, remember? So...what do you say? Want to make some memories? Better late than never," he breathed in his Darth Vader voice.

Looking at him standing there in his wrinkled shorts and t shirt, hair tousled from sleep, masked and snorkeled, her mind was saying, _You are so adorable. Of course I want to make memories with you!_ But she heard her voice saying, "Are you sure you want me along? I don't want to intrude on your day…"

Through the snorkel he wheezed, "Nonsense. I'd love the company. Besides, it's like drinking...you shouldn't do it alone. What do you say?"

After only a moment's hesitation she replied, "I say 'let's snorkel'! But let me clean up these dishes first…"

Bo interrupted, "Ah, just leave them. I'll deal with them later."

"No. _I'll_ deal with them...you made breakfast. I can at least do the dishes, and I'm going to do them now so no tropical vermin comes after the sticky plates."

"Spiders don't eat syrup, Nora."

"Ohhh!" She thwacked him with the dish towel. "I didn't mean spiders. I meant other creatures. I don't want to hear another word about that spider, Buchanan! Why don't you go get ready and get our flippers and stuff. This won't take long."

When he didn't make a move to leave, she glanced up and found him grinning at her. Their eyes met.

"And...just what are you smiling at?" she asked him.

He wanted to say 'memories' because that's what their interaction had evoked. Instead he shook his head and replied, "Nothing. I'll go get the stuff."

* * *

"It's good to get started early like this," Bo commented as he rubbed sunscreen on Nora's back on the places she couldn't reach, "before the waves get too rough."

When he finished, he turned around and allowed her to do the same for him. The feel of his skin under her hands was almost too much for Nora. She had to fight back the memories of gripping and running her hands across this same back as they made love so many times over the years. The memories were maddening. She shook her head to clear it as she let out a sigh.

Bo looked over his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

"Mmhm," she replied tossing the sunscreen on the sand. "I'm fine. Ready?"

"Let's go," Bo said. They waded into the surf until it was up to their knees. Guess we can put these flippers on now."

He handed Nora hers, and they slipped them on their feet under the water. Then they continued walking until the water got waist deep.

"This is just amazing, Bo. I can still see my feet and this water is up to my waist. It's just gorgeous!"

"I know. I love it," Bo responded. "Let's swim toward that outcropping of rock over there and see what we find."

Nora watched as Bo spit into his face mask and spread the saliva across the lenses. Then he dipped them in the salt water to rinse before putting them on.

"Why did you do that?" she questioned. "I've never seen anyone do that before."

"It keeps the goggles from steaming up. I don't know why it works, but it does. Try it."

Nora followed the same process. Once her mask and snorkel were in place, they set off toward the rocks.

The reef they found was a breathtaking array of animal and plant life. They saw a large variety of fish, brightly-colored, swimming and darting among the corals and anemones. Tiny neon fish and angelfish in varying sizes. Some were yellow, some blue, some spotted, some striped, but all beautifully detailed. The largest fish, bright blue with stripes, was about 2 feet long. Nora kept her distance from this one even though it was harmless. But her favorite sight was a seahorse! It was rare to find a seahorse. She could hardly contain her excitement as she motioned for Bo to come see her discovery.

After exploring this reef, Bo motioned her out of the water. As their heads surfaced, Bo said, "Why don't we rest up here on these rocks. Then I know another spot we can try."

Climbing onto the jagged rocks was not an easy feat. Bo went first and gave Nora a hand up. They found themselves sitting on a strip of land that stretched out into the sea. They could see the bungalow far in the distance.

"I think what amazes me most is the array of colors here," Nora said. "Have you ever seen so many varieties of blue and green? And the fish we saw! They were all so brightly colored and unique! I just love it!"

Bo watched her excitement as she spoke. One of the many things that endeared her to him was her childlike enthusiasm over the smallest of things.

"Bo?"

Suddenly Bo realized Nora was talking to him. He pulled his mind back from it's wanderings.

"I'm sorry...what?" he asked.

"Welcome back," she said before restating her question. "I said, out of everything you've seen so far, what was your favorite?"

Bo thought a moment. "It's hard to choose, but I really liked that big fish the best...you know, the one with the poochy lips and blue stripes." He made a gesture like a big, fierce fish while pooching his lips.

Nora's laugh rumbled from her depths...another thing Bo loved about her...that laugh…

"What about you?" he asked her. "What was your favorite?"

"The seahorse of course! I really didn't think we would see a seahorse at this depth, so that was a nice surprise." She looked around. "I'm rested, so where are we going next?" she bubbled.

"See that pinnacle of rocks jutting out of the water?" Bo asked pointing. "Let's explore over there."

"Sounds good, let's go," she agreed.

* * *

Exhausted from a day of sun and snorkeling, they dragged themselves back to the bungalow. Bo crashed on the couch with a beer. Nora changed into dry clothes and dropped into bed for a nap. When she awoke, it was already dark. Throwing on a dry swimsuit and grabbing a towel she made her way to the hot tub.

"Oh!" she said, startled, when she found Bo already soaking. "Looks like we both had the same idea. I'll just come back later…"

"Nonsense," Bo said. "This hot tub was made for eight people. There's plenty of room. I don't mind sharing if you don't."

She gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, but if I chatter too much, just tell me to shut up."

"Deal," he said leaning back and closing his eyes.

Nora let out a sigh as she slid into the bubbling water across from him. She waved her hands across it's surface feeling the churning as her legs floated out in front of her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"You know, I'm _really_ thinking I need one of these at home…" she said quietly.

"You know," Bo responded, "I'm _really_ thinking that if you get one of these at home, I'll be coming to see Matthew a lot more often."

"Bo Buchanan, that's a terrible reason to come see your son," she scolded.

"It wouldn't be the reason I came...it would just be a fringe benefit of my visit," Bo said in his own defense.

Nora laughed softly.

Suddenly their peaceful moment was disturbed by a **_WHOOSH_** and a _**THUMP**_ on the porch floor behind Nora.

"OhhhHHhh!" Nora squealed. Quickly moving across the hot tub close to Bo's side and clutching his arm, she whispered "Bo! What was _that_?!"

"I don't know," he said quietly. Loosening his arm from her grasp, he slid it behind her shoulders to reach the controls. He turned off the jets and the hot tub became suddenly quiet. "Shhhh...listen," he whispered.

Nora's eyes were wide as they listened to scratching across the porch. Bo craned his neck in the direction of the sound. Then he saw it.

He slipped his arm down around Nora's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Come here," he said softly. "Look. See it?"

Nora leaned toward him and looked where his eyes were cast. "Yes," she whispered. "What is that? It looks like a monkey...or a lemur?..."

Their heads were mere inches apart as they stared quietly in the same direction. Suddenly the animal let out a screeching noise making them simultaneously jump. They could see it's eyes glowing in the dark.

Nora snuggled closer to Bo. "Oh my gosh, Bo," Nora said quietly, "What are we going to do if he jumps into this hot tub?"

"Jump out?" Bo suggested.

Nora stifled a giggle.

Then, as their visitor grabbed a coconut and swung himself off the porch, Nora whispered excitedly, "He's taking one, Bo! Do something!"

He looked at her incredulously. "You're kidding me, right?! You don't seriously want me to fight a monkey for a coconut?! I already have a head wound," he said pointing to his face, "but now you want me to fight a monkey?! I don't think so!"

Nora leaned against Bo giddy with laughter. He shook his head and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You...just your reaction..." she said laughing and sitting up beside him.

"I'm just saying..." he began.

When she continued giggling, he asked her, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yes," she said laughing, "I just have this mental vision of you and that monkey…it struck me funny...I'm sorry…" she said waving her hand at her face.

Bo shook his head, grinning. "How much wine have you had?" he asked.

She gave him a look. "Not that much."

"Mmmhm," he murmured looking at her and nodding his head knowingly.

"Stop it," she said elbowing him.

He was so close...she could feel his breath on her cheek and knew his eyes were watching her. She was aware that his arm was still around her shoulders and knew she should move back to her own corner, but...

"You poor thing," she said glancing at him. "First you get that gash on your head trying to get me a coconut, then you hunt down the spider from hell...and now I want you to fight a monkey." She smiled as she leaned back against his extended arm. "This hasn't been a very relaxing week for you. Maybe when Vince returns, you should just send me back and stay here another week on your own to recuperate."

He smiled. "Well...what fun would there be in that?" he asked quietly, looking into her eyes.

Nora noticed a change in him, and was not surprised when he leaned toward her. When she didn't object or move, he placed a soft kiss on her mouth...then another...and another… He felt her respond and pulled her closer. Her lips were so warm and tender beneath his. It had been so long...He felt her arm encircle his neck and her hand run through his hair. Their lips parted as their kisses became more passionate…

"Bo?" Nora whispered pulling back a little. "What are we doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"We're kissing," he murmured. She emitted a nervous laugh at his obvious answer. He claimed her mouth again. After another all-consuming kiss, Nora pushed gently against Bo's chest.

"Bo…" He pulled away a little and finished his kiss by gently sucking her bottom lip. Then he moved his head to pursue her earlobe and neck. Nora sighed and closed her eyes enjoying his soft breath against her cheek as he nibbled her ear. No one else ever made her feel like this…she wanted to just give in with greedy abandon...but instead, she spoke again...

"Bo…we really need to talk...please…"

He leaned back a little still looking at her with desire.

"You're right...we do need to talk. Is it okay if I go first?" he asked quietly.

She nodded.

After some hesitation, he began. "I was pretty angry with Pa for pulling this stunt and putting us in this situation, but...Pa's a pretty smart guy. He knew that this would make me deal with some things that I have been pushing back and ignoring. Mainly...my feelings for you."

Nora looked at him.

He continued, "In Llanview I bury myself in work and my social life and just...push my thoughts aside. But here...I have to confess, I've had trouble escaping my thoughts." He looked at her. "I've been enjoying your company...our conversations and laughs...it's been like old times. I look at you and remember how it was for us...then when I lay down at night...I replay it all in my mind. I can't sleep." He sighed. "That's why you found me out here on the hammock the other night. Truth is, Nora….that I realize I really haven't moved on completely. Now I'm wondering if Pa is right...and wondering... if...we should try again…" He looked into her eyes. "What do you think, Red?" he asked.

She hesitated. "You're not...afraid...to take another chance with me?" she asked softly.

"No. Why would I be afraid?"

She lowered her gaze. "Well, because…"

"No…" He shook his head gently. "What happened between us...those mistakes were driven by many circumstances...mistakes on both of our parts...mistakes that will never happen again. I'm really not afraid. Are you?"

"Mmhm," she nodded, "to be perfectly honest, I am. I'm afraid you'll never trust me...I'm afraid it won't work out and we'll open old wounds…and most of all...I'm afraid Matthew will be hurt in the process."

He found her hand under the water and held it tight. "Don't be...don't be afraid. Let's just...make a fresh start, Red. You know we're good together...we were very happy… 'annoyingly happy' you once told me…"

Her eyes filled with tears as she entwined her hand with his.

Bo smiled, looking into her eyes. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I want to try too," she murmured against his neck.

He pulled her close in his arms. As she raised her face to meet his, their lips met again...warm, soft, and needy for each other. A feeling of welcome abandon fell over them both. In those moments in each others' arms, they abandoned their regrets of the past and their fears of the future. They were ready to try again...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Nora awoke the next day and stretched. The sun was fairly high in the sky as it was already casting some rays through the skylight. She thought of the night before and a smile spread across her face. Suddenly, she couldn't wait to see Bo...to hold him in her arms again...to feel his kisses. She threw back the covers and threw on her robe.

When she left the bedroom, she saw him by the porch rail looking out over the sea. She snuck up behind him and poked a finger into his back.

"Alright Mister. Do you have a permit for being this handsome? Show me the permit or I'm gonna hafta take you in."

Bo's hands shot into the air. "Sorry, officer. I don't think I have my permit on me; but you can frisk me, if you must, to find out."

Nora started laughing as Bo turned around and grabbed her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily.

"Mmmm. Why did you let me sleep so late?" she asked him.

"Well...because we were up late last night. I thought you needed your sleep. Although, I must say, you slept so long I was tempted to come in and check your vitals."

"Hmmm...I wish you had," she murmured between kisses.

Bo leaned back and looked at her. "Wait a minute. Last night you told me you wanted to 'ease into' this relationship...you thought we should 'take our time'..."

"I know what I said. But then I went to bed and thought about us...and...I don't know...I just…"

"Well...when you're sure, let me know." He kissed her again. "In the meantime...are you hungry?"

"Yes! Did you make me breakfast?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"No."

At her disappointed look, he defended himself. "We are running low on supplies. All we have left are a few eggs and a few strips of bacon. I wasn't sure how you wanted your eggs cooked, so I waited," he said leading her by the hand to the kitchen.

"Scrambled if we have no bread for toast."

"Scrambled it is then. Coffee's ready."

Nora leaned against the counter sipping her coffee as Bo scrambled her eggs. "So...we're running low on supplies?"

"Mmhm," Bo murmured.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Nora continued. "Asa will be sending Vince back for us soon."

"Mmhm." He looked at her. "You ready to go back?" He handed her a plate and they sat down at the table.

She shook her head 'no'. "Honestly, Bo. This has been good for me...even better than I anticipated," she added looking into his eyes. "I miss Matthew, but nothing else. I say we bring Matthew here, sew ourselves some fig-leaf clothes, and live on coconuts and love...what do you think?"

"I think...you need to write a novel." he said giving her a kiss.

She laughed. "So...we have another day in paradise. What are we going to do?"

"Well," Bo began. "I have some plans, so I need you to...occupy yourself for awhile…"

She gave him a disappointed look. "Really? We're not going to spend the time together?"

"Yes, we are. But first I have some things to do...I'm working on something...a surprise…"

Nora's ears perked up at the word 'surprise'.

"Ooooo, I _love_ surprises," she said beaming.

He grinned at her excitement. "I know. I remember." He stood to clear the dishes from the table knowing what was coming next.

She scooted her chair back and followed him to the sink. "So...what's the surprise?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Great...here we go. Some things never change. If I tell you, then it won't be a surprise."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope."

"Come on, Bo! Just a little hint?"

"NOo!"

"Will I like it?" she asked.

"You'll love it."

"So...it's a surprise and I'm gonna love it…" she said biting her lip. "Wonder what it is…"

Bo shook his head and started chuckling at her.

" _What!?"_ she asked him.

"You. Come here," he said pulling her close and kissing her fervently. "I love you," he whispered.

She drew back enough to look into his eyes. "I love you too," she murmured, smiling and playing with his earlobe. "So...how long do I have to be gone?" she asked quietly.

"Give me...two hours. I think that will be plenty of time."

"Two hours!?" she asked incredulously. "I don't want to be away from you for two hours…" she whispered seductively kissing his neck.

Bo sighed fighting his urge to skip the surprise…

Finally, he pulled back and said, "Go. Go now. But be back in two hours."

"Okay. I'm going, I'm going…" she said as she went to change clothes. "But this better be good, Buchanan."

"I promise...you'll love it," he called after her.

* * *

Nora wandered down the beach with her beach towel and a book. She decided to walk a bit and find a new view she hadn't seen. Finally, after a twenty minute walk, she found the perfect spot to sunbathe and read.

She laid her towel out on the sand and attempted to get into her book, but her mind kept wandering. _Forget it,_ she told herself tossing the book on the sand beside her. _I've read that last paragraph three times, and I still don't know what it says._

She rolled onto her stomach and laid her cheek against the towel that had been warmed by the sand beneath. Her mind drifted once again to Bo. She smiled. _He said he loved me..._ she thought to herself. _He still loves me...and I love him...always have...finally, I can feel at peace again…_

She turned her head the other direction. Her mind went back to Bo. _Wonder what he's up to...what's the surprise?_ She smiled remembering his surprises in the past...the flower-filled rooms, the antique tub, the dream house... _That house...now that really brings back memories…both good and bad, but mostly good…_

She sat up. It was getting hot, so she decided to take a swim.

She waded into the water and was still amazed at how warm it was...like bathwater...and you could go such a distance and the water was still clear. She noticed that the surf was a little higher today and wondered if a change in weather was coming.

Nora swam and floated a bit and jumped the waves until she was cooled off enough to go back to the beach. It was then that she noticed just how far from the shore she had wandered. She began swimming in the direction she had come from, but didn't seem to be getting anywhere...instead, she seemed to be getting further from land. Her feet had long since touched bottom, and she was starting to worry.

She made another attempt to swim to shore, but felt herself being pulled back by the current. Nora tried not to panic. _I've read about this,_ she told herself, _and you're not supposed to fight the current._ She stopped trying to swim to shore. Instead she swam with the current until she no longer felt the pull. She was a great distance from shore, but spotted an outcropping of rock and decided to swim toward it. Once there, she would climb out and walk back up the beach. That was the plan.

After much swimming and some floating, Nora finally reached the peninsula of rock she was aiming for. The surf crashed her toward the rocks and she clung to them, exhausted. She held her head out of the water and waited for her breathing to return to normal before she attempted to climb out of the water.

Finally strength returned and she tried to climb, but another strong wave crashed into her again forcing her against the rocks. When the wave subsided, she tried to pull herself out of the water again, but she seemed to be stuck. Looking down through the crystal clear water, she could see that her right foot was wedged between the rocks. No matter how she twisted or pulled, she could not free her foot. "Oh God...what am I going to do?" she said aloud. She pulled herself as high as she could on the rocks, but she was at the mercy of the incoming waves. Some gently sloshed about her shoulders...some struck her mercilessly.

 _How long can I hold on like this? When will Bo come looking for me? Will he be able to find me?_ These questions pounded through Nora's mind as the waves pounded her body...and Nora clung for her life as she waited for Bo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"NORA," Bo shouted as he made his way along the beach. When she was late returning to the bungalow, Bo decided he would just meet her on the beach and do the surprise from there. But, as he walked along, he saw no sign of her.

"NORA," he shouted again. No answer.

He walked quite a distance scanning the sand and sea for any glimpse of her. Finally, he found her towel and book lying on the sand.

"NORA?" he shouted again.

Even though he saw no sign of her, finding the book and towel assured him he was headed in the right direction. Still, he was getting worried. He continued his search. He came to the peninsula of rock jutting into the sea and decided to walk across it to give himself a better view of the water.

"NORA?!" he called as he scanned the water. "NORA!"

Nora thought she heard something. She lifted herself as high as possible on her rocky crag. "BO?" she shouted. Then louder, "BO!"

The second time she called, he heard her.

"NORA?" He made his way as quickly as possible toward the end of the headland. "NORA?!"

Nora saw him approaching. "BO! DOWN HERE!"

As Bo turned, he saw her clinging to the rocks. "Hold on, Red! I'm coming...just hang on...hang on, honey!"

He scrambled over the rocks as quickly as possible till he was by her side.

Brushing her wet hair out of her face, he asked "Red...are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh, thank God you found me...you're here…" she said wrapping one arm about his neck while clinging to the rocks with the other.

"Yeah, I'm here. You'll be fine now. What happened?"

"I was pulled into a riptide, and this is where I ended up," she told him over the sound of the crashing waves. "I thought I could pull myself up, but my foot is wedged and I can't move."

"I'll go under and see if I can free it," Bo told her before dipping beneath the surface.

Nora felt Bo prodding her foot and the rocks around it before he resurfaced. He pushed his wet hair back.

"I'm going to keep going down and try to break away some of those stones and coral...not sure that I can," he told her.

He swam under and resurfaced for air several times.

"I was able to break away a bit of coral, but not a substantial amount. I'm going to have to pull on your foot to try and free it. I'm sorry, honey."

When Bo went under again, Nora felt him twisting her foot sideways and pulling it. She bit her lip as she felt stinging pain.

Bo resurfaced for air then went back down. After further prodding and pulling, the foot was freed.

He surfaced again and climbed up onto the rocks. He pulled Nora up to his side. She clung to him.

"Are you alright?" he whispered holding her tight.

She shook her head 'yes'.

"Let me see your foot," Bo said.

They sat up and took a look at her foot. It was scraped and bleeding.

"Can you move your ankle? Flex your foot?" he asked her.

She did both.

"That's good...I'm glad it isn't broken," he told her. "Let me help you back to the bungalow. Guess I'll be the doctor this time and fix you up."

* * *

Nora insisted on a shower to rid herself of the sticky sand and seawater before letting Bo doctor her foot.

While he waited, he put away the surprise lunch hoping they could use it the next day.

As Bo worked on her foot, treating it with peroxide and wrapping it in a clean linen tea towel he found in the kitchen drawer, Nora watched quietly.

"There," he said as he finished. At least it will stay clean. Sorry I don't have any real gauze. You look like a wounded pirate with that rag tied on your foot.

Nora smiled. "We're a pair, aren't we?...You with that scrape on your head and me with my raggedy foot?"

Bo shook his head and looked up at her.

"I'm just thankful all you got was a twisted foot...when I think about what _could_ have happened, Red…"

"I know. I'm thankful for those rocks...if they hadn't been there, I would have been swept out to sea…"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Bo said. "Then what would I do?"

She ran her hand along his cheek. "You would have a lot less trouble," she teased him.

"Not funny, Red," he told her. "Besides…" he looked up at her, "life is boring without a little trouble."

She giggled. "I'll remind you of that every time I give you trouble from here on out," she said with wide eyes.

He stood and helped her to her feet. "How does it feel?" he asked her.

"It's sore, but I'm going to be fine. Thank you for rescuing me. You know what this means, don't you? You saved my life. Now I'll be forever indebted to you."

"Hmmm...sounds promising…"

She pulled him close."I'm sorry I ruined your surprise," she told him.

"It's not ruined...just postponed. We'll do it tomorrow if your foot is up to it. Right now, let's eat. Then I want to get a shower. Guess we'll have to watch movies since the hot tub will be out tonight."

* * *

Fed, showered, and snuggled on the couch, they watched Bogie in _The African Queen;_ then they chose a John Wayne movie that neither of them had seen.

The second movie didn't hold their attention as well. They were distracted by feeding each other popcorn and sipping wine and doing a little necking.

Nora, who had been lying with her head on Bo's chest, raised up on an elbow to get another sip of wine.

"You know...you really shouldn't serve red wine with popcorn, Bo."

"I'm sorry, honey...excuse me for not following wine etiquette...the red was all I had left."

"Well, I don't know if I can get involved with a guy who serves red wine with popcorn…"

"Oh? Well then, next time I'll serve you beer. When all else fails, resort to beer."

"That's a Buchanan motto, isn't it?"

"Mmhm," he answered toying with her hair.

Putting her glass down, she settled herself comfortably back on his chest. They watched the movie for a few moments, then Nora interrupted.

"Okay...I'm confused. Wasn't that woman with the other guy before? How did she end up with this one? We missed something, Bo. We'll have to rewind it…"

Bo interrupted her, "Honey, I've rewound this thing twice and we still don't know what's going on."

"That's because you keep distracting me," she said, poking him in the chest to emphasize each word.

"Me? I don't think so, Red. You're the one who's being distracting," he said kissing her again. Another long, lingering kiss...the kind that had been distracting her all evening. He had been letting his hands wander too…

"You tired?" she whispered the next time their lips parted.

He looked into her eyes. "That depends," he said quietly.

She smiled. "Depends on what?" she asked running her finger down his jawline.

"Depends on...why you ask," he whispered giving her a questioning look.

"Well," she began quietly, "I'm getting...very tired...and I thought...if you were tired too...that we could be...tired together…" she finished, playing with his shirt buttons.

They smiled as their eyes met. "Is that an invitation?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she said quietly, still looking into his eyes.

He felt longing and desire building quickly within him.

"Well...suddenly, I'm _very_ tired," he said trying to sit up beside her. "In fact...I'm just plain exhausted."

Nora giggled. "You are, huh?"

"Yes," he said, "but...one question...how are we going to...you know...with your foot hurting like that?..."

Nora stood. "We'll find a way...you're creative, remember? Coming?" she asked, extending her hand to him.

He placed his hand in hers and she led him to the bedroom. They entered and he shut the door behind them where he pulled her into his arms.

"Did you lock the door?" she murmured between kisses as he backed her toward the bed.

Bo laughed. "Honey, we're alone on this island. There's no one to come in on us."

"Oh, that's right," she giggled. "We're all alone." Then more seriously she added as she pulled him closer, "Just the two of us...all alone...at last…" as her mouth found his in an all-consuming kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Way down by the stream**_

 _ **How sweet it will seem**_

 _ **Once more just to dream**_

 _ **in the moonlight...**_

 _ **My honey...**_

 **Chapter Ten**

"It's not much further, honey," Bo told Nora as they made their way through the tropical plants and palms on their way to his 'surprise' the next day. She followed close behind holding his shirt tail as he cleared the way with one hand and carried a picnic basket with the other.

He kept the pace slow to accommodate her sore foot. The foot was bruised and scraped, but they were able to replace the bulky towel with several bandages instead. Bo wondered if they should take such a long walk, but Nora insisted on her surprise.

As they drew nearer to their destination, Nora heard a rushing sound and said, "What's that?"

Bo listened. "That," he said "is part of the surprise. I need you to wait here for a few minutes while I take care of some things."

Nora grimaced. "You're going to leave me here...alone...with the monkeys and other wild things?" she asked.

Bo laughed. "I'll only be gone a few minutes. Besides, I have faith in you. You'll be fine on your own."

"That's what you thought yesterday when you left me to my own devices, and look what happened," she shouted as his figure disappeared amongst the foliage. "Bo?"

Nora did as she was told and waited, glued to that very spot, until Bo returned a quick five minutes later.

"Nora! Fancy meeting you here!" he said jovially as he got behind her. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and cupped his other hand over her eyes. "Come to my lair, my beautiful lady," Bo said in an evil but inviting voice."

Nora giggled as Bo led her from behind to her mystery destination. She heard it before she saw it.

"I hear water!" Nora said.

"Very observant, Counselor," Bo acknowledged.

"I want to see! Let me see!" Nora said trying to move Bo's hand away from her eyes.

"No no no...in a minute! We're almost there."

When he had her in the precise location he wanted, he asked, "You ready?"

She shook her head 'yes'. Bo pulled his hand away from Nora's eyes and her mouth dropped open.

"Ohhh Bo…" she breathed in awe.

Her eyes scanned the scene before her...a waterfall plummeting over a cliff into a pool of crystal water below, the water cascading over boulders of varying sizes, some of them emerald green with moss, tropical palms and thick foliage in rich, dark greens dancing with sunlight and shadows, vibrant tropical flowers adding splashes of color everywhere...

And there, on one of the largest boulders, a picnic was spread complete with tablecloth, a bouquet of tropical flowers, a bottle of wine, and two long-stemmed glasses.

"So...what do you think?" Bo asked quietly standing behind her.

She turned to look at him. "This has to be the most beautiful place I've ever seen," she uttered in awe.

"I thought you'd like it."

"It's amazing! Did you know it was here?" she asked.

"Yes, Pa showed it to us once when we were here with him. It took me awhile to find it again. I was back here the other day, and I couldn't help thinking of you...I knew you would like it."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's absolutely breath-taking. Thank you for sharing it with me." She glanced at the picnic boulder. "And our picnic table…I love it! You are so sweet…" she murmured giving him a kiss.

"I try," he whispered returning her kisses. Moments later, he pulled back and tugged her by the hand. "Come on, believe it or not, there is a view here even more spectacular than this one."

She followed willingly as he pulled her along to the edge of the water. He pulled off his sandals and took hers then swooped her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?!" she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm taking you to see the view," he said carefully making his way across the stream to the waterfall.

"Bo, I can walk…"

"No," he interrupted. "The moss makes these rocks slippery. I don't want you to fall and hurt that foot."

"And if _you_ fall?" she asked.

"Won't happen," he said as he painstakingly groped his way across, "I have toes like a monkey...I can grip these rocks."

Nora laughed as she leaned in and kissed his neck.

"Don't distract me, honey," Bo said. "I'm on a mission."

Bo slowly made his way to where the waterfall tumbled over the cliff to the pool below. He slipped a few times making Nora grip his neck tighter, but he held his footing and got them there safe and dry.

"Here we are, honey. I'm going to put you down now. Ready?"

He lowered Nora's feet into the water.

"OoOooo, it's _cold_!" she said still clinging to his shirt front. "How can water be so cold in this tropical climate?"

"Maybe that's what makes it feel so cold," Bo answered. He put his hands along Nora's waist and turned her the other direction. "I want to show you something. Ready? Okay, now look up," he told her. "Do you see it?"

As Nora looked up through the mist of the tumbling water she saw it. "A rainbow! I see it!"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," she breathed in awe. "This is like a magical place...l almost expect a unicorn to gallop to the edge of that cliff…"

Bo chuckled near her ear. "You think of unicorns, and I think of leprechauns. I can almost see them hiding in this lush green foliage." He hugged her tighter, "They're watching us," he whispered into her ear.

Nora turned around in his arms and pulled him close. "Well then," she said seductively, "let's give them something to talk about." Her mouth found his engaging him in a captivating kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more.

"Mmmm," Bo murmured breathlessly. "If there wasn't the threat of wild boar, enormous spiders, and poisonous snakes, I would cast you on that riverbank and make mad, passionate love to you."

Nora continued kissing him intimately as she slid her hands under his shirt. "I'm surprised at you, Bo Buchanan," she whispered. "Since when have you let something like a spider or a snake or, what was that other thing you mentioned? keep you from having sex?"

"Mmm...wild boar," Bo said huskily totally captivated by Nora's mouth.

Suddenly she pulled back. "Wild _what?!_ " she asked her face scrunched up.

He pulled her back to him. "Boar," he answered finding her mouth again.

"Mmm. Wait, wait, wait…" She pulled away again. "Did you say 'wild boar' as in pig?, wild pig?, with the grizzly hair and the tusks and stuff?"

"Uh huh," he murmured distractedly as he buried his face under her hair to plant kisses on her neck."

"Bo! Are there wild pigs on this island?!"

"One. I saw one, honey, and it was just a baby one." He spread his hands about a foot apart to show her the size. "Not big, no tusks, not mean...just foraging the forest floor for food...nothing to worry about…" he said pulling her close again.

"But Bo...where there is a baby, there is a mama close by ready to protect her young…"

"I haven't seen any big ones," he murmured. "Don't worry, Red, you're safe with me...I'll protect you from the big bad pigs…" he breathed into her neck. He ran his hands along her sides then upward and along her breasts. She was starting to forget the wildlife and respond to his touch.

His mouth found hers again, and they shared a slow and intimate kiss before Nora whispered, "Like you protected me from the monkey and the spider at the bungalow?…"

"Mmhm," he murmured again drawing her closer.

"You're my hero, you know…" Nora murmured softly as she surrendered herself completely to his arms. Their mouths met again and tongues explored in more consuming kisses.

Finally, Nora put her hands on Bo's chest. "Bo…" she said breathlessly. "We really…"

Bo exhaled. "Yeah…I think we need to have our picnic…" he said running a hand through his hair. My feet are frozen. What about yours?" he asked as he attempted to pick her up to carry her across the stream again.

"I can walk," Nora said taking him by the hand. "I don't want to risk you falling and getting hurt. I have plans for you tonight," she said seductively raising a brow.

Bo grinned. "And I'm looking forward to it," he said pulling her carefully by the hand to where their picnic awaited.

Their picnic on the boulder was wonderfully romantic with the sunlight through the foliage making shadows dance across their faces.

After eating, they spent more time in the stream playing among the mossy rocks. Bo's 'monkey grip' failed him and he landed in the cold water with a surprised look on his face.

Nora laughed, but when Bo didn't say anything she made her way to him across the slippery rocks. "Bo? Are you okay?" she questioned worriedly.

"I'm not sure, honey," he said in a disgruntled voice.

"Oh Bo! Are you hurt? Is it your back?"

"Yeah...I need help, Red. Here...pull me up," he said extending his hand.

When she grasped his hand, he started laughing and pulled her down on top of him. She had a soft landing against him and stayed completely dry, but he would have none of that. He held her down against him with one hand and splashed cold water on her with the other.

"Ohh!" she gasped with water dripping from her hair and a shocked expression on her face. "BO BUCHANAN!" She straddled him and splashed him back, but he only laughed that much harder. Finally, she stopped and just sat atop him dripping.

"Are you cold?" she asked as she saw him shiver. "Well, serves you right! I hope you're good and cold!" When he kept laughing, she splashed another handful of water at his face. He sputtered but looked up at her grinning.

"Come here," he said pulling her toward him.

"Oh no, Buchanan. With that little stunt, you just lost all hope of any loving. No way," she said vehemently.

"Is that a threat?" he asked trying to pull her down.

"No...that's a promise!" she said, loosening herself from his grip and standing to her feet.

"We'll see about that," he commented as he stood and followed her to the waterfall.

She looked up to see the water cascading over the cliff above, then looking at Bo and smiling she said, "We're already wet. Why don't we get in?" She pushed him under the waterfall, but didn't get away fast enough. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under the pouring water with him. They gasped and sputtered at the force of the cold falling water as Nora fought to get out of his arms.

Bo shouted, "TRUCE?"

She continued trying to get away.

"TRUCE?" he yelled again.

"YES! YES! TRUCE!" she bellowed.

He let her go. She immediately left the icy water and stood shivering beside the fall. He followed her. As he approached, she raised her eyes to meet his. A fire was kindling there.

Without words, he walked to her and wrapped her in his arms finding her mouth and kissing her passionately. She clung to him in a desperate grip. The sexual tension they had been feeling all day was at it's brink.

When their lips finally parted, Nora whispered, "Let's go back to the bungalow..."

"But you said I wasn't going to get any loving…" Bo began.

"Shut up, Buchanan, and take me home," she said before claiming his mouth for another kiss.

* * *

When Nora awoke and found herself alone under the skylight, she threw on one of Bo's shirts and padded out of the bedroom. She saw Bo's silhouette in the light of the refrigerator door. He stood there in his boxers, his hair tousled from their lovemaking. She approached him from behind and wrapped an arm about his waist.

"Did you work up an appetite?" she teased him.

"Yes I did...and I'm sure you did too," he answered raising a brow at her.

Nora smiled. "Yes I did...I'm ravenous," she said perusing the contents of the frig. "Not much left in here. What's this down here?" she asked pointing to a latch toward the bottom of the appliance.

"I guess it's the coils and condensing units and such, although I don't know why it would be so large." He pulled open the latch and discovered a freezer compartment.

"It's a freezer! Why would the freezer be at the bottom like that? Look at all this! Guess we won't starve after all."

Bo started digging through the boxes and packages to see what they had available. "Honey look!" he said holding up a flat box.

Nora's eyes grew big. "Is that a pizza?"

"Preheat the oven, Red! It's a supreme!"

Nora turned the dial on the oven as Bo continued digging through the boxes and bags of food.

"Well, this is a relief," said Bo. "I was beginning to think I would have to harvest a few more coconuts."

"Heaven forbid," Nora laughed. "I'd hate to see you go home with more head wounds."

As Bo closed the freezer, he remarked, "I wouldn't talk if I were you...Gimpy."

He reached into the refrigerator and turned to Nora. "Beer?"

"Please," she answered sliding the pizza into the oven and leaning against the counter.

He grabbed two beers and joined Nora. He handed her one and took a swig before leaning in to kiss her.

He glanced up and down her body before whispering, "I like your shirt."

"Why, thank you. Hope you don't mind that I borrowed it."

"And if I did?" he asked.

"Did what?" she questioned, sipping her beer.

"If I did mind that you borrowed it?"

"We-ll," she said quietly, "then I suppose I would have to just...take it off."

Bo put his beer on the counter and ran his hands under the shirt along her hips pulling her closer.

"I mind...guess you'll have to remove the shirt, ma'am."

Nora laughed. "You are so bad," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bo grinned. "That's not what you were saying awhile ago…" he reminded raising his eyebrows at her. He took her beer out of her hand and placed it on the counter. "Come with me."

"Bo...we'll burn our pizza…"

"It's okay. We're going right in here," he said pulling her by the hand to the living room. He moved the coffee table over and drew her back into his arms. "Do you realize you haven't danced with me yet?" he asked her softly. He started swaying and twirling her about the room. She followed his lead.

"Do you realize we have no music?" she asked in return.

Undeterred he said, "Not a problem...We'll just have to make our own music."

"Oh? So, you're going to sing to me?"

"Sure...anything for you. Do you have any requests, Counselor?"

Nora smiled and ran her palm along his cheek, "Have I told you lately that I love you?" While Nora was simply asking a question, Bo misconstrued it as her request.

"This is your lucky night, ma'am, because that just happens to be in my... repertoire," he said as he began singing slowly and off-key…

 _ **Have I told you lately that I love you**_

 _ **Have I told you there's no one else above you**_

Realizing the depth of the words, he looked into Nora's eyes…

 _ **You fill my heart with gladness**_

 _ **Take away all my sadness**_

 _ **Ease my troubles, that's what you do…**_

 _ **For the morning sun in all it's glory…**_

"You know this one, Red..."

Nora's voice quietly joined his.

 _ **greets the day with hope and comfort too…**_

 _ **You fill my life with laughter**_

 _ **and somehow you make it better**_

 _ **Ease my troubles, that's what you do…**_

Nora buried her head in Bo's neck. She was overcome with emotion and could no longer sing over the lump in her throat. Bo continued singing softly as they clung to each other and swayed to his song.

 _ **There's a love that's divine**_

 _ **and it's yours and it's mine like the sun...**_

 _ **And at the end of the day**_

 _ **we should give thanks and pray**_

 _ **to the One, to the One…**_

 _ **Have I told you lately that I love you…**_ Bo couldn't continue the song either. Instead they swayed together in the dark until the oven timer broke the silence.

Still holding Nora close, Bo murmured, "I hate to spoil this moment to get a pizza."

She smiled as she looked up at him with glistening eyes. "I loved your song."

He looked at her intently, "I love you, Red."

"And I love you..." she added caressing his cheek.

They shared some tender kisses before finally removing the pizza from the oven. It was a little burnt, but both agreed that the dance was worth it.

Credit to Rod Stewart for his song, _Have I Told You Lately That I Love You_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I know (I know)**_

 _ **with the dawn**_

 _ **that you will be gone, but**_

 _ **tonight you belong to me...**_

 **Chapter Eleven**

It was still dark when Bo awakened Nora the next morning.

"Come on, honey. Time to get up if we're going to see the sunrise," he whispered kissing her neck.

Nora groaned and rolled over.

"Come on," Bo encouraged nudging her, "you promised…"

"I did NOT promise," she mumbled, "I agreed...there's a big difference…" she murmured drifting back to sleep.

"Well...you _did_ agree, though, Red. So...come on, let's get going."

"Ohhh," she grumbled. "Please…really Bo, we've seen the sunset here…"

"And?..." he asked her, puzzled.

"And...sunrises are the same as sunsets," she said in a sleepy voice, "...they're just at the opposite end of the day...sunsets are better...they don't come at some ungodly hour…" she said burrowing her head comfortably into her pillow.

Grinning, he wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and began kissing her neck. "Please?...I really want to watch the sunrise...and I want you with me…" he continued. "We'll take a blanket and make love on the beach…" he said nibbling her earlobe.

She rolled to her back and played with his hair. "I have an idea...let's just make love here...and then go back to sleep..." she said wrapping her arms about his neck.

He chuckled. "Nope, you agreed to watch the sunrise with me. Now...are you going to come willingly or…"

Nora emitted a deflated moan as she tried to roll over.

"Well...I guess that's the answer to my question then," he said crawling out of the bed and putting on his shorts.

She opened her eyes to peek at him. "So...are you mad at me?" she questioned quietly.

"Nope," he quipped. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well...because…"

"No need for me to be mad," he interrupted, "when you're going with me," he said pulling her across the bed blanket and all.

"NOooo!" she squealed. "Bo!"

"You come or I'm taking you blanket and all," he told her.

She sighed and gave him a look.

"Well...there's my answer then," he said grabbing her and the tangled sheets up in his arms.

"No! Bo!...Oh...okay…," she sighed, "just let me throw on some clothes," she told him.

"Not too many clothes," he teased as she walked away.

"You're impossible, Bo Buchanan."

* * *

They sat on the blanket under some palms watching the dark sky. Wisps of clouds traced their shadows over the dark blues. Each minute brought quiet changes of color as the sky prepared for the entrance of the sun...black to blue to orange. Finally, the great sun emerged over the horizon piercing the dark sky with it's golden hues.

Nora broke the silence."It's breathtaking," she murmured. "The water is more calm...so peaceful."

"It is," Bo agreed quietly looking at the horizon. He glanced at Nora, "So...are you glad you came?"

"Mmm," she considered softly, "I think so." Then she met his gaze as she leaned against him. "Why don't you make me glad I came?" she asked raising her eyebrows and giving him a kiss.

He smiled. "I can do that," he said quietly as he took her into his arms.

She ran her hands inside his already open shirt and around the small of his back pulling him closer. As she drew closer to him, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders to help him undress. Her mouth met his in a succession of gentle kisses which became quickly more demanding. Breathlessly, they undressed each other. Bo entwined his fingers with hers and lowered her to the blanket beneath them. She ran her hands through his hair as he planted gentle kisses all along her body until he found her mouth once again. Their bodies awakened to their passion in the warmth of the rising sun. They became oblivious to the beauty of the sunrise and the sound of the surf...they became oblivious to everything but each other.

When the tide of their passion ebbed away, Nora snuggled in Bo's arms. A soft sea breeze caressed their kindled bodies as their heartbeats returned to normal.

Bo posed his question again. "Now are you glad you came?" he asked as he caressed her back and held her close.

"Oh...yes," she answered softly, "that's a definite yes…"

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning on the beach walking and searching for seashells. Finally, they made their way back to the bungalow hand in hand to make some lunch.

As they neared the bungalow, Bo was first to notice the yacht at the end of the dock.

"Looks like the honeymoon's over," he commented. "Vince is back."

Nora glanced at the yacht, then at Bo. "You don't sound very happy."

He squeezed her hand. "This trip ended up much better than I expected. I guess I hate to go back to reality."

"Well...at least we go back to reality together...thanks to Asa," she commented. "Bo, I've been wondering...you don't think Asa and Matthew devised this plan together, do you? I certainly hope Asa would know better than to get a child's hopes up when he was uncertain of the outcome."

"No...I can't imagine Pa taking that risk with Matthew's feelings. I'm sure it was all Pa's doing." Bo shook his head and pulled Nora close to his side. "Good ole Pa. He never gave up on us, did he?"

"No," she agreed smiling, "and I'm glad he didn't."

"Me too," he said, "still…I'm thinking we should pay him back for this stunt he pulled on us. I've been thinking of a plan, but we'll have to see if Vince will help us…are you game?" he asked her.

"But, of course! So...just what is this devious plan you're considering?" she inquired, eyes sparkling.

Wrapping their arms about each other, they continued up the beach toward the bungalow. "Here's what I was thinking," Bo began…

* * *

Bo and Nora talked to Vince who was very willing to help them with their plan to fool Asa. _Almost too willing_ , Bo thought begrudgingly.

Knowing they were leaving the next day, they spent their afternoon doing some of their favorite things on the island. Nora wanted to revisit the waterfall, and Bo wanted to do more snorkeling. After they finished the snorkeling, they built another sandcastle...this one complete with a moat. Then they walked barefoot along the surf, arms wrapped around each other, as the sun set.

"You're awfully quiet," Bo commented as they walked along.

"Just thinking," she said.

"About?"

"Us," she said.

"Us," he repeated. "Who would have thought a week ago that there would be an 'us' again.

"Not me," Nora answered. "You were pretty angry when you found me here. Hard to believe that was the same guy who made love to me on the beach this morning." She smiled at him as she rubbed his back.

"Mmmm...now _there's_ a good memory." He said. "We're taking a lot of good memories home with us, Red."

Nora started laughing. "And a lot of crazy ones too...that spider?"

He chuckled with her. "The spider from hell...may he rest in peace."

"And the monkey who stole our coconut..."

"Well...I'm grateful to that monkey. The fear of that monkey is what drove you to my side in the hot tub. What you don't know, honey, is that I cut a deal with that monkey. He would scare you into my arms and I would let him have a coconut."

"Oh...is _that_ how it worked?" she asked, nodding knowingly. "Very clever, Buchanan."

Both fell silent for awhile as they continued their walk. The sky was getting dark, and a full moon could just be seen hanging over the water.

"It's going to be a beautiful night," Nora commented. She turned to face Bo and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why don't we...go back to the bungalow for a soak in that hot tub," she asked.

"Mmmm, I like that idea," he said pulling her close.

* * *

Bo let out a long and contented sigh as he gripped Nora closer and buried his lips at the base of her neck. Nora held him close running her hands through his hair. Their mouths met once again with melting kisses as their racing hearts calmed within them.

Nora leaned back a bit from where she sat atop Bo in the hot tub. He looked at her with drowsy eyes. She ran a finger down his jawline and across his lips as he leaned in to kiss her again.

She smiled at him and played with the hair draping onto his forehead. "Need I remind you again about how sexy I think you are...especially when your hair is wet and wild?" she whispered.

"I would wear it 'wet and wild' more often if I knew it was going to evoke this kind of response from you. You are a-ma-zing...do you know that?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I try," she murmured claiming his mouth again. They explored each others mouths until Bo started whispering between kisses.

"My mind is made up."

"About what?" she asked softly, still kissing him.

"I've decided we're getting a hot tub at home."

"Oh?" she murmured, distracted.

"Mmhmm," he whispered, "then I'll get 'wet and wild' every night and you will find me irresistible and make mad, passionate love to me every night...and maybe even in the mornings...or even in my office…I could just douse my hair at the water cooler and you could have your way with me…"

Nora started laughing. "Right there at the water cooler, huh? That might create a scene."

He chuckled with her pulling her hips closer.

"You are adorable, Bo Buchanan."

"I try," he said imitating her earlier response. After a few more kisses, he said "I want another drink...how about you? Brandy?"

"Sounds good," she said moving to sit next to him.. "You get to be the bartender."

He rose dripping wet out of the hot tub and went to tend bar. Nora laughed.

"A naked bartender...just what kind of joint is this?" she asked.

"It's wet and wild, honey," Bo responded pouring their drinks. He returned in moments handing her a brandy. He groaned as he sank back into the steamy water.

"What was that all about...that groan?"

Bo sighed. "I think I may have pulled something when I fell in that creek. I'm getting some stiffness in my lower back."

"Mmm...remind me and I'll give you a backrub later," she said.

"I'll take you up on that," he answered reaching behind her to shut off the jets and lights in the tub.

"What's the matter?" Nora asked.

"I hear something."

They listened quietly. There was a scuffling sound. Suddenly glowing eyes pierced the darkness staring in their direction. They sat perfectly still.

"He's back," Bo whispered.

"That monkey?!" Nora leaned toward Bo and watched as the monkey rolled their last coconut along the deck.

"Are you sure it's the same one, Bo? This one looks a little bigger to me," Nora said quietly.

"Nope...it's the same one alright. I can see it in his eyes. He has devil eyes," Bo whispered poking two fingers out in front of him.

Nora giggled. "Devil eyes, huh?"

"Mmhmm."

The monkey screeched making them both jump. Then he grabbed the coconut and bounded from the deck.

"There he goes!" Nora exclaimed, "and with our coconut, that little b..."

"Monkey," Bo interjected. "Don't worry about it. We'll get Matthew another one."

Nora sipped her brandy. "So, you really think that was the same monkey? I thought it looked bigger."

"Nope...same one," Bo insisted. "I'm a police commissioner, honey. I can read the eyes. I could pick that monkey out in a police line up."

Nora glanced at him. "Well, gee, what would give him away? His short stature and hairy face?" Nora giggled. "or maybe it would be his long tail…" she said with wide eyes.

Bo gave her a frown. "I meant a line up of monkeys, not just him in a line up!"

Nora laughed and snuggled closer to Bo.

"I fear you doubt my skills," Bo said looking at her seriously.

"Not at all, sweetie, I know you're very skilled," she said raising her eyebrows and planting kisses on his neck.

"And don't you forget it," he murmured pulling her close and taking another swig of his brandy.

They sat quietly listening to the night sounds. Finally, Bo turned to face her.

"I have a question for you, Red."

"Okay…"

Before she could continue, he interrupted her, "...and I know when I ask this question, you are probably going to tell me we should 'take our time' and 'ease into' this relationship…"

"Like I did a few days ago? We both know how well _that_ worked," she said smiling at him. "Then I found you too hard to resist."

"Well...I hope you find me too hard to resist again."

He stopped to conjure the right words before rambling on without even taking a breath. "You see, Red, I don't want to waste any more time. We have wasted too many years apart already. I love you and you love me and we both love Matthew...it's time we were a real family. Not living in separate houses and spending an occasional night eating together and playing video games, but being a real family. And I don't want you to just move in with me or me with you...I want to find a house where we can make a fresh start as a family without all the ghosts of our pasts hanging in the corners...and I don't want to just move in together either. I want to get married. I want Matthew to have a real family. I love you, Red…"

He stopped abruptly and found her looking at him with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I guess that wasn't a very pretty proposal. 'I want, I want, I want.' I just know how you are, Red. You'll tell me you think we should 'take our time' and 'be sure' and…"

This time she interrupted him, "Don't put words in my mouth, Bo Buchanan."

He looked at her intently.

Then she continued, "Maybe I don't want to waste any more time either. Maybe I want us to be a real family. Maybe I want a commitment too. You know I'm crazy in love with you...I always have been. If you'd only ask me the right way instead of being so demanding," she teased running a hand along his jawline. "Now," she said looking into his eyes, "what did you want to ask me?"

He looked into her eyes. "I love you, Red. Will you marry me?"

"Well, that was simple, wasn't it? And my answer is just as simple. My answer is 'yes'.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Bo entered Asa's mansion with a grim look on his face. Nigel was there to meet him.

"Mr. Buchanan…"

"Where's Asa?" Bo asked abruptly.

"Well, he's…"

"Oh nevermind," Bo answered sternly. "I'll find him."

Bo pushed past Nigel and entered Asa's library. Asa looked up from his newspaper. At the sight of Bo, he smiled and stood to his feet.

"Well...look who's back!" Asa said grinning ear to ear.

"I've got a bone to pick with you, Pa!" Bo said through a set jaw.

Asa's face looked grim.

"How dare you do such a thing! I can't _believe_ you took such pains to interfere in our lives! Just _what_ you were thinking!"

"I was thinking," Asa responded, "that you and Nora would come to your senses if you just had a little time alone together!"

"Alone together?!" Bo laughed aloud. "Well, Pa, _that_ didn't work out! What do you mean 'alone together'?! I'll have you know your little scheme didn't work! It was foiled by one of your own...the best laid plans…"

Asa's face was flushed with anger. "What do you mean?" he began...

But at that moment Nora came in giggling with Vince hanging all over her. She laid a kiss on him that nearly made his eyes roll. Bo clenched his jaw and frowned. _Okay, that's enough. You don't have to be that convincing,_ he thought.

" _ **Just what the hell is going on around here?!"**_ Asa bellowed at the sight of Nora in Vince's arms.

Nora pulled herself away from Vince. "Be right back, sweetie," she said as she left his arms with a flirtatious smile. Vince smiled back, but the smile quickly faded when Bo shot him a warning glance.

"Asa!" Nora hurried to Asa's side. "I just want to thank you for a _fabulous_ week in paradise! I had...well actually, _we_ had such a wonderful time!" she said flashing a pearly smile at Vince.

"With Vince?! _He_ was supposed to go back to the mainland...I told him…"

"Oh, but he didn't Asa. I was afraid to stay all alone on that island that first night, so Vince...kept me company. We really hit it off...and...I just want to…" She looked at Bo.

"She just wants to say, 'GOTCHA', old man," Bo finished.

Nora flung her arms around Asa's neck, laughing, and gave him a big hug. He was still angry and confused until Nora released him and went into Bo's arms.

" _ **What's going on here?!"**_ Asa roared.

Bo began. "You had no right to abandon us there on that island, Pa...but I'm glad you did," he said holding Nora close to his side. Your little scheme worked, and Nora and I have found each other again."

"Well, I'll be damned. Now _that's_ what I wanted to hear." He grabbed Bo's hand in a hearty handshake then thumped him on the back. I knew you would come to your senses if given the opportunity. Now don't let this little filly get away from you again!"

"I won't, Pa," he said looking at Nora.

At that moment, the door flung open and Matthew came bounding into the room.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted throwing himself into their arms. There were hugs and lots of laughter all around until Matthew noticed Bo's head and Nora's foot.

"What happened to _you_?" he asked.

"Oh...we have lots of stories, Sport," Nora said. "But, right now we're tired and ready to go home. Go gather your things."

"We?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, 'we'," Bo told him. "Like we said, Matthew, we have lots of stories. We'll talk at home. Go get your things."

Matthew twirled around and flashed a huge smile at Asa.

Asa pointed at him, grinning."You heard them, Little Cowpoke, go get your things."

Matthew and Asa bumped fists before Matthew ran out of the room and bounded up the stairs.

"Asa..." Nora began. "Did you and Matthew conceive this plan together?" she asked suspiciously.

Asa looked sheepish. "We-ell...what difference does it make who came up with the brilliant plan as long as it worked? You aren't going to be angry with this old cowboy for making you happy, are you?"

Nora shook her head and left Bo's arms to give Asa a real hug. "I love you, Asa Buchanan...and thank you," she whispered.

Matthew rushed back into the room with a duffel bag unzipped and stuffed to overflowing.

Bo grinned. "Whoa, Bud. Were you in a hurry? Let's see if we can pack this a little better so we don't lose anything." He knelt down to help Matthew organize.

"So which home are we going to?" Matthew asked as Bo helped him with his bag.

"Yours for now," Bo answered, "But after Mom and I get married, we're going to find a new home for all of us."

Matthew's eyes gleamed. "You and Mom are getting married?!" he asked excitedly. "That's so cool!"

Bo laughed. "It _is_ cool! I think so too." Then Bo diverted his attention to Nora, "You ready to go home?"

"Yes, I am," she said making her way to Matthew. "Come on, Sport. Let's put these bags in the car." Matthew ran to give Asa another hug before he and Nora left the room, Matthew chattering all the way.

Bo looked at Asa.

"I didn't mean to interfere…" Asa began.

"Yes you did, Pa."

"Okay...so I did. But I only did it because I wanted my boy to be happy. And we both know that nobody makes you happier than that red-headed filly."

Bo smiled and nodded. "You're right about that, Pa," Bo admitted.

"Now go!" Asa said. "Your family is waiting for you."

Bo extended his hand to his father, "Thanks, Pa. We'll see you soon."

Asa nodded, and as Bo left the mansion, Asa sat down with his paper, a bourbon, a huge smile, and a contented sigh.

THE END


End file.
